


Forgotten

by P_Artsypants



Series: Of Mustard and Three Foot Purple Tongues [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: A oneshot. It's a certain alien's birthday, but it seems like it's slipped the Titan's minds...





	Forgotten

Today was the day. A most glorious sort of day. Starfire sprang from her bed like a bunny, excitement beaming from her face. She let out a sigh of contentment. Her room was dark since the curtains were still drawn. With a little dance in her step, she threw the blinds open to meet the sun.

Only to meet dreary rain instead.

She frowned, but only for a moment.  _Never fear, the weather may change and it will not bother my mood on such a wonderful occasion!_ So she stepped over to her boudoir and proceeded to get dressed and comb her hair.

Today was her birthday you see. She was turning 16 and was entering her adult life. Funny, she never imagined living on earth during this time, but then again she never expected to live on earth at all. She wondered what this year would bring for her, specifically what  _today_  would bring.

Last year, Cyborg had made two cakes. One normal big one for the rest of the team to eat while she got her own smaller cake. Vanilla with mustard icing, her favorite. What would she be getting this year? Beast Boy would try hard, but get her something silly. Cyborg would get her something heartfelt, something that she would like. Raven would get her…something, like the food processor she got for Christmas. And Robin…he would completely surprise her. She was so excited she could barely contain herself and could practically explode!

She skipped merrily into the Ops room where she knew her friends would be. "Friends! Good Morning to you on such a wondrous day!"

Her cheer was drowned out by the noise in the room. The giant screen was flashing red letters, 'You Lose'. Robin's stereo was blasting some obnoxious beat. Raven's book was on the coach, thrown off to the side half-hazard. The microwave was smoking and the smoke detector was going off. Her friends were all in the middle of the room shouting at each other. About what, she couldn't tell. It was definitely not the morning she was hoping for.

"Friends! Why do you argue so?" She was ignored as she approached the group. "We should be celebrating!" She touched Robin's arm, but he shrugged her off. "Please!"

They all turned to her simultaneously and shouted, " **Not now Starfire!** "

Her shoulders fell as her feet touched the floor. This wasn't going how she wanted it to. "But…it is my day of birth…"

Nobody heard her.

She decided to get out of the Tower. Maybe they would remember while she was gone. She opened the main door, only to remember it was pouring outside. She didn't feel much like going upstairs and getting an umbrella. She flew sadly out to the town. She walked along the streets, being absorbed into the crowd. Rain rhythmically dripping on her head. This was not shaping up to be the fantastic birthday she was hoping for.

Starfire arrived at the mall, set on having a day of pampering. She visited the nail salon, the beauty parlor for a perm and a trim, and the makeup department that gave her a free make over for her services and for a birthday present. She felt beautiful and much better now that people had made her feel exceptional on her special day.

On her way home, she passed a bakery where the head baker noticed her from the window. "Miss-a Starfire!" He called after her. She stopped and he caught up with her. "You are busy, no?" He was a portly man, thick Italian accent and a mustache almost as thick.

"No sir, not particularly."

"Grreat! I am a fan! A big big fan of you!" Grabbed her hand and shook it fervently. "Today is your birthday, no? Please come in! I make you cupcakes, just for you. On me, no charge!"

"Oh thank you! I would like that." She smiled and followed him into the bakery. He explained the process so she could make some at home, which she thoroughly enjoyed. He even let her help. He popped them in the oven and sat across from her at the counter.

"So, my dear, how has your birthday been?"

She sighed. "It seems my friends have forgotten what today is. They were arguing with each other this morning…and then it had to rain. But I have gotten the styling of the hair and the filing of the nails..."

"But you would rather be with your friends."

"Yes…that was all I could think about yesterday. Beast Boy's jokes, Cyborg's cooking, Raven's elusive smile, and Robin…" She sighed.

"You must remember they are human, and humans make mistakes. They do love you, and you must be patient. The day is still young. I bet you they are decorating right now! And when you go back, they will be waiting to celebrate with you." The buzzer went off.

Starfire knew that a day out of the tower was what she needed for being in such a slump this morning. She carried the box of cupcakes in one hand and a new umbrella in the other. Floating along with a warm smile on her face. Despite the weather, she felt warm and those who passed her did as well.

"I have returned!" She called as she waltzed in the door. No one was there to greet her.  _That is odd, I wonder where they have gone…_ Setting the box down on the counter, she left to search the tower. Every room she checked turned out empty. No one in the gym, or on the roof. No one in the bathroom or in their bedrooms. It seemed odd.  _Maybe they have gone out to look for me? Or maybe there was a mission and they rather not have bothered to call me…I left my communicator here as well…_ She slowly made her way back to the Ops room.

There, much to her surprise, were her friends, doing the things that they usually did. However, her box of cupcakes was empty.

"Friends, where are-…?"

"Oh hey Star! Where'd you go?" Robin asked looking up from his work. He answered his own question when he saw her. "Nice hair."

"Thank you. I went to the mall of shopping…what has happened to my cakes in cup form?"

The game Cy and BB were playing suddenly paused. "Dude, those were yours? They were awesome! I had four!"

"I HAD SIX!" Cyborg shouted.

"Best bakery in town. Couldn't resist. I had one." Raven said, not looking up from her book.

"And I had one…wait, you didn't get any Star?"

"No…" she said sadly. The cupcakes were made for her, but she was going to share them with her friends, and she was hoping she'd at least get to have one. "It is the O.K. They were for all of you anyways."

Robin was about to reply when something interrupted him.

"DYNGAL SQUALL HUR BUMGOR'F! (Happy Birthday, my child!)" Galfore's mighty frame filled up the screen and made Beast Boy and Cyborg shout in alarm.

"Galfore, hog teh okmar gyther gimmer housen! (Galfore, I'm so glad you remembered!)" Starfire replied in her native tongue.

"Gut furher! Af don glike desen? (Of course, how could I forget?)"

"Cheken gimmer forkma, hashi thai't grogum. (Maybe you wouldn't, but others would.)" She looked back at her friends forlornly.

"Glike belidou glike on haus fer't gadth moncaster zorgnel hy. (I wish I could be there to beat them up.)"

"York'f von stug dingo darf langle farfetnougen. (That is not necessary, I need them to help fight crime.)"

"Wrap it up Star, interplanetary calls are expensive." Robin spoke up.

"Yeah, and we can't understand anything you're saying!" Beast Boy whined.

"Gerth aust, hur goldthe bumgor'f. Tamaran heldja gimmer h't dyngal squall. (Take heart, my little bumgor'f. Tamaran wishes you a very happy birthday.)"

"Thuovaste falja, Kenorf'ka. (Thanks dad.)"

"Eg eska Thig. (I love you)"

"Eg eska thig, mien. (I love you too.)" And she hung up.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked as she began to walk away.

"…Nothing important." She said with an unconvincing smile.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Robin ran to the computer and typed around. He turned to the rest of the crew with a glare. "Slade."

They arrived at the old wharf. Slade apparently had some sort of new detonator/bio-weapon/bomb and they had to find it. AGAIN. Honestly, it was getting old, and they wondered if he was actually throwing out bombs, or just playing with them. Into an abandoned warehouse they walked, quietly, to make sure it wasn't a trap.

It was.

About a hundred robo-commandos fell from the rafters and attacked the Titans. Slade had not shown up yet. They each fought their own group, but as they would destroy one, another two would take its place. Starfire had been doing her best, despite being so downtrodden. Bolt after bolt hit its mark.

"Hello my dear." Slade said sneaking up behind her. She spun around quickly and blocked a hit just in time. "I hope I'm not interrupting any…celebration."

Shock was drawn all over her face. He knew too? Well, it's not like it was a secret. The 'official' Teen Titans site, ran by fans, contained most of their birthdays. "What is it to you? You do not care."

Robin saw the two fighting and wished to get over to them, but the robots came to fast and too over powering to attack.

"Oh contrary wise. That's why I invited you all here. You only turn sixteen once." More hits came and she blocked, parried, and countered. "And I've thought of the perfect present for you."

Frustrated, her punches became more rapid, more furious. But her hits weren't taking much affect.

He pulled out his bow staff. "Shall I give you despair?" He swung it out, but missed her, barely.

"I already have enough!" She yelled back. Slade was surprised, but didn't comment.

The fight continued agonizingly. He continued to taunt her and aggravate her, until she was crying while she punched. At a single moment, he seized an opportunity.

"Nighty night." And his bow staff came careening through the air and smacked her in the temple.

When she awoke, she was in the T-car. They were driving back to the tower. Her head was rested on Raven's shoulder while Beast Boy sat on her other side. Robin sat shotgun. The air was extremely tense. She sat up and rubbed her head with a groan.

"Oh looky there, Princess is up." Cyborg acknowledged from the mirror.

"That's going to be a nasty bump." Raven hummed, concern lacing her words.

"Usually Robin is the one who goes toe to toe with Crazy Face. Nice to change things up." Beast Boy joked.

Robin sat silently in the front seat.

"Are we…victorious?" She hesitated; having a feeling, she already knew the answer.

"No…he got away." Robin growled.

She sighed. "I am sorry."

"What happened back there? You were doing so good! How could you let him knock you out like that?"

"I assure you Robin…I did not just 'let it happen.'"

"Well, then how did it happen?"

"I have a lot of…thoughts on my mind…"

"Well, then share. We're all curious to know what made you lose a fight and let Slade get away."

She was quiet a long time. "It is not important now…"

Robin turned in his seat and looked at her, anger pouring from him. "Do not, under any circumstances, let your focus deter in a battle. There's nothing we can do about it this time, but don't let it happen again!"

"I am very sorry to let you down…it will not happen again."

The rest of the ride home, Starfire felt like she was going to throw up from guilt. She didn't do anything wrong…or did she? Slade made her lose her focus. It was all stupid Slade's fault. And then Robin had to go yell at her. Slade had succeeded in giving her his present and now she felt like a small rain cloud was over her head. Raven touched her arm in comfort and BB gave her a playful nudge with his elbow. But it was too late to do the 'cheering up'. Her birthday was nearly over, and her friends had not even had a fragment of remembrance for it.

At home, she sat up on the roof. The rain poured on her, unforgiving, soaking her to the bone. She finally let her tears loose. The tears of pain and loneliness. How could they have forgotten? Of all people! She just couldn't believe it. Everyone else remembered. And the way they had treated her. It was like she was the scum of the earth! This definitely would have been considered a bad day even if it wasn't her birthday. Her sobs subsided as the door to the roof opened. Her heart palpitated.

"Hey Star?" It was Robin, but she did not acknowledge him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you in the car…I was just frustrated."

"You are forgiven." She couldn't stay mad at him, but she still felt horrible.

"What's wrong Star? What's bothering you?" He sounded earnest, but she didn't want to tell him. She wanted him to remember on his own. But at the sound of concern in his voice, she broke out into a fresh round of sobs. He sat next to her and draped an arm around her.

She shook her head. "No, it is not important. Not anymore."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"It is too late." She whispered.

He sighed. "Will you come inside then? You're soaked."

"No…I wish to share company with the rain. It seems to be the only thing that has been here for me today." She tucked her head into her knees.

Robin realized he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. Before he left, he draped his cape over her shoulders and gave her back a simple rub. Then he made his way to the door.

"If you want to call Galfore again tomorrow, that's okay…and you can talk to him as long as you'd like."

"Tomorrow is a new day. It will not matter then."

He hated seeing her like this, but she was stubborn. She wasn't going to tell him what was bothering her. He left with a heavy heart. Meanwhile, Starfire pulled the cape tighter around her.

An hour later, Starfire, completely drenched from head to toe, walked into the Ops room. She set Robin's cape on the chair next to him. "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Mmm." Her face blank. Everyone watched her carefully. Robin had told them what he found on the roof and they realized they hadn't been very kind to Starfire. But it wasn't like her to cry over neglect, it happened every once in a while on the team, and she was always the bubbly one. She was aware of their looks and made it a point to be obvious with her actions. She opened a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a pad of paper. She also grabbed a marker that was extremely squeaky and wrote the following message.

_Dear friends,_

_I believe this would be an opportune time to practice the earthen way of speaking the 'sarcasm.' So, thank you for making this the most_ glorious _birthday I have ever had. I love you all dearly, as you are my closest friends._

_With a heavy heart,_

_~Starfire_

With that, she capped the marker and turned towards her friends. "I believe I shall be going to sleep now. Do not disturb me, for I have had a long day. Thank you." And she walked out with her head held high. When she got to her room, she toweled her hair dry, quickly changed into her dry pajamas, and slipped under the covers. She preferred to sleep like this when she was sad, scared, or sick. She sniffled a little bit. The faintest of smiles stretched across her face when she heard Robin scream in agony and then a long line of profanity.

Her birthday was over, and they had indeed forgotten. She put her head in her pillow and cried herself to sleep, not knowing that Robin was sitting outside her door, hating himself.

The next day, she awoke to a warm sunrise. A smile already graced her face. She said it herself, it was a new day and it didn't matter anymore. Regardless, she knew her friends were all too kind to go without apologizing, and she was looking forward to the hugs. So with that, she quickly got up and brushed her, now curly, hair and changed into her uniform.

She floated into the ops room, much like yesterday. "Good morning friends!"

But before anyone could respond, Robin burst into the room in urgency. "Titans! Trouble! Get packed, we're going on a trip. Meet me in the garage in 15 minutes."

Apologizes forgotten, Starfire rushed out of the room. Beast Boy and Raven merely smiled knowingly at each other while Cyborg approached Robin. Robin relaxed his 'emergency mode' and turned back into a teenager.

Cyborg smiled and nudged him. "You're a genius, you know that?"

Humbleness radiating from him, he replied, "I know."

In the garage, Cyborg was packing the luggage onto the ship while Robin gave the briefing. "The place that we are going is extremely top secret. I was given a specific set of instructions not to let any of you know where we are going, or how we're getting there. Except Cyborg, since he's the pilot. Once you get into the ship, you will be required to wear blindfolds until I tell you take them off. Is that understood?"

The team nodded.

"I will give you the rest of the briefing when we get there."

The team climbed into the ship. All but Starfire feeling like cheeky schoolgirls. "Initiate blindfolds." Robin commanded. Starfire put hers on obediently, but Raven and Beast Boy pretended to put it on, and then put them away instead. Beast Boy covered his mic as he giggled. Two turbo thrusters came through the floor and attached to the bottom of the ship to help it through the atmosphere, without Starfire noticing where they were going.

The flight was long, and the team chatted with each other to pass the time since they weren't supposed to be able to see each other anyway. Starfire was slightly miffed that none of them had brought up what happened yesterday. It was an 8 hour flight, and they had not gone anywhere near the topic. Even though she sensed they were thinking about it.

Finally, the team touched down and there was some shuffling around. "You may remove your blindfolds." Robin alleged.

Star took it off and the others watched for her reaction. She couldn't believe her eyes. Right in front of her, was the palace of Tamaran. Her home. She was in so much shock, her face couldn't express it. Throwing off her safety belt, she dropped out of her pod and landed on the orange soil. She looked around carefully _. This is not a dream? I am truly back in Tamaran?_  She walked forward.  _It feels real._  "Is this truly what I think it is?" She asked her friends getting out of the ship.

Robin nodded.

She jumped and threw her arms in the air. "Serendipity! I am home! Thank you friends!" Then she landed in seriousness. "Wait, there is a mission. What has happened? Is Galfore in trouble?!"

"No Star, Rob made it up to surprise you." Cyborg explained.

"Happy belated Birthday Star…sorry we ruined your day…" Robin said sheepishly.

Her face turned pink as happy tears ran down her face. Then she flew towards him at 90 miles an hour and knocked him off of his feet. They tumbled a few feet before she drew him into an exuberant hug. "I thank you with all of my heart! You have made this the best birthday I have ever had!"

He was relieved when she finally let him go and he could breathe. "No Starfire, you don't need to thank us. It was the least we could do for what happened yesterday. I'm just glad you're happy." She hugged him again before going to all of her other friends and giving them all equally bone crushing hugs.

Then the greeting party arrived. As always, they looked hostile, and they yelled at Starfire in Tamaranian. She yelled back, and then turned to smile at her friends. They took them to the palace where everything was decorated for her party. Galfore met them at the door and Starfire flew at him the same breakneck speed she did at Robin, but he didn't move an inch.

"Oh Galfore! It is so wonderful to see you again!"

"Yes, my little bumgor'f. I'm glad to see you are well, and that your friends have cared enough about you to fix the wrong they made."

The titans shifted uncomfortably.

"No Galfore, they have completely eclipsed it!" She beamed.

The festivities began. Food was consumed at alarming rates, games extremely dangerous for humans were played by even children, and songs were sung…while eardrums were destroyed. The party lasted long into the night until the last partier went home.

"Geez, Tamaran sure knows how to throw a party!" Beast Boy said weakly, exhausted. Cyborg agreed with a nod. Raven had disappeared earlier, the others figured she had gone to bed. They each returned to their rooms. Starfire and Robin only sharing a smirk before bidding each other goodnight.

Starfire was alone in her room. It was much too big to have to oneself, ever since she had had such a small room on earth. She wore her pajamas, and stood out on the balcony, looking at the stars. A shooting star danced across the sky, but she made no wish. Her birthday turning out too wonderful to ask for anything else. She may have told herself that, but her heart still yearned for something, but even if it was her birthday…or the day after…she knew she wouldn't be getting it. She gave a soft sigh.

Suddenly, her super alien hearing picked up the distinct sound of Robin's grappling hook wrapping around the railing. She smiled to herself, but didn't turn to greet him. "I have forgotten how different the sky looked from Tamaran. But, it is still the same sky. And that is something that I can always look at when I feel homesick. Some nights, when the lights are low…I can almost see Tamaran, right from the roof of the tower."

She turned to smile at him, but stopped when she met the face of a stranger. She took a defensive stance. But he raised his hands in peace and smiled at her.

"Who are you?"

He was short, black hair tousled, but lightly gelled. He stood relaxed in his navy blue V-neck shirt and black pants. His indigo eyes sparkled at her, a tad bit sadly. Something about him seemed extremely familiar.

"My name is Richard Grayson." He said smoothly.

"Why are you here?" It was safe to ask a question to a stranger in your bedroom at night.

He chuckled. "Why do you think?"

"It is my birthday…"

"And I am your present."

Now she was very confused. "I am afraid I do not understand…Do I know you?"

He looked at her knowingly. "Starfire." He spoke in a very…leaderish tone.

Her hands flew to her mouth as she gaped at him in shock. "Robin."

"Yep." He nodded. "Although, right now, I'm just Richard."

"…why…" she could barely speak as he came closer.

"It's my present to you, my secret identity. The boy behind the mask." He smiled again.

She cupped his face, staring into his eyes. "They are very sad…"

"They've seen a lot of hardship."

She started to cry again, the stronger the flow became the longer she looked into his orbs. Finally, she just clutched him and cried into his shoulder.

"Star? What's wrong?"

She clutched him tighter and whispered into his ear. "I have just now realized…I have had the love for you for such a long time, and I never had seen your eyes!" She wailed.

"Oh Star…" He smoothed her hair. "I didn't mean to make you cry on your birthday!...er, even though I did…but not today at least!"

"It is alright…" She nuzzled her head closer to him.

"I have another secret for you."

"Yes…?"

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I have the love for you too." He grinned. At a moment of shock stunning her, he seized the opportunity and kissed her.

How long had she dreamed of this feeling? The soft touch of his lips against her. The warm feeling spreading through her body from her heart. The feeling of his hands holding hers. Finally, after years of waiting, she felt like she hadn't been forgotten.


End file.
